


Accepted

by pintsizedrogue



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Anxiety, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 15:42:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19135096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pintsizedrogue/pseuds/pintsizedrogue
Summary: Rhett and Link have been together as long as they've known each other, but who knows what the future holds? High school Rhink.





	Accepted

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos always greatly appreciated! I'm not sure how many of these short chapters I'll have for this story, but so far I'm really enjoying writing it. Let me know what you think! :)

Rhett had been so excited to start junior year. He and his best friend had grand designs for new shenanigans, despite their mild worries of increased homework. But now, partway through the school year, anxiety was eating away at his insides. Each new thought was a bite that sunk deep into his skin and left him trembling. Rhett shakily dialed Link's number, twisting the phone cord in his large hands. He took a deep breath and tried to stop his voice from shaking, but Link knew. He could hear it in Rhett's voice even over the scratchy phone line.

"I'll be right over, brother. Just keep breathing."

Rhett fumbled the receiver back into its cradle, alarmed by the jarring noise. He retreated to his room and curled up on the bed, folding his long limbs in close. Link would let himself in as usual. A few minutes passed as he tried to steady himself and willed his heart rate to slow. Eventually the bedroom door slowly opened. Link padded over and sat next to Rhett's huddled form. He held a hand over his friends shoulder, but swallowed hard and thought better of it.

"Hey man, I'm here. Can you tell me what's wrong?" Link said softly.

Rhett sniffled before reverently looking up at his friend. He took a deep breath. "I'm just scared, Link. I'm scared about college in a couple years. What if one of us doesn't get into NC State? I.. I can't go without you, man. I need my Linkster." His voice faltered and he fell quiet. Link's heart nearly burst. To most people, Rhett was the picture of confidence - funny, tall, strong, attractive - but with Link, he showed his true feelings. He had always struggled with anxiety, and obviously today was no exception. Link mentally psyched himself up, trying to be as positive as he could without sounding insincere.

"Well, first of all, I know you're getting into NC State. You're smart as hell, man, there's no way they wouldn't want you!" Link continued as Rhett unfolded a lanky arm to grab his hand. His heart fluttered, but he gave it a gentle squeeze and kept talking. Link always talked more when he was nervous. "As for me, well, I don't think I'm too far behind you." He let out a small laugh. "But," he continued, seeing Rhett open his mouth to argue. "Even if I don't get in, it'll be alright. I'll get a job, or go to community college in town. Hell, maybe I'd even transfer to State in a year or two. Whatever happens, man, we're gonna be together. I'm your best friend, damn it, and you ain't gonna get rid of me that easily!"

Rhett smiled, enjoying the way Link's southern accent became more and more intense as he spoke. Link would really do all that for him? His heart finally slowed its relentless beating, and his brain released the intruding thoughts. The pair gazed into each other's eyes for a long moment. Rhett blushed fiercely, realizing he was still holding Link's hand. Link seemed to have forgotten as well, letting out a little puff of air when his friend abruptly pulled back and sat up. Rhett gave a weak smile, pulling his knees up to his chest and wrapping his arms around his legs.

“Thanks, man.” His voice was still thick and heavy, even though the tears were gone. There was a small pause before Rhett spoke again. “I know it’ll be okay, my head just… gets the best of me sometimes, you know?”

“Hey, I know, bo. It’s alright.” Link chattered without thinking. He continued, not realizing his friend had gone pink at the use of the nickname. “We’re gonna study hard and kick ass! NC State won’t know what hit ‘em!” Link continued babbling as Rhett watched, not hearing the words, but still enjoying the comfort of his best friends voice. He was mesmerized by the animated bobbing of Link’s adam’s apple. A sudden twinge deep in his stomach was accompanied by a fleeting desire to graze that same soft neck with his lips. Link had really grown into himself the last few years. They both had their growth spurts and awkward cracking voices for a while, but while Rhett still felt gangly and awkward, Link seemed more comfortable, more confident. The trademark, endearing clumsiness was more about his friend’s inability to multitask than anything else. Rhett drew his legs in even closer, wishing he wasn’t such a coward. In a couple years, they’d be away at college - and who knew what would happen? It didn’t bear thinking about.

“Hey, man, are you even listening to me? I just said I wanted to grab something to eat and you didn’t even blink!”

Rhett stifled a giggle. “I’m here! Let’s go eat.”

The pair completed their college applications together, spending hours in the dining room at Rhett’s house, as Mama Di always had homemade snacks on hand. They read and reread their essays to each other, making notes, crossing out and adding as they deemed necessary. Rhett was able to quell his anxiety so long as Link was around, and thankfully, he was around most of the time.

The application due date for North Carolina State drew closer and closer, and each time it came to mind, Rhett felt his throat tighten. He wasn’t sure which he was more anxious about: himself not being accepted, or Link. Eventually the day came, and the pair walked to mailbox together. Link was babbling on as usual, but Rhett couldn’t bring himself to pay attention. His mind swam with possibilities and fears, all tangled up in a bundle of confusion. He was brought back to reality by a soft hand on his arm. Rhett had almost walked into the mailbox.

“You okay, brother?” Link’s brow was furrowed with concern, staring deeply at his friend.

“Yeah, uh.” Rhett blushed at the attention. “I’m fine, sorry man. Just got lost in my thoughts for a minute there.”

Link stared at him for another beat before holding up his envelope with a toothy grin. “Alright, it’s time! Come on, we gotta put our applications in the box at the same time!” Rhett rolled his eyes but complied, placing his own envelope in the metal box as Link did the same. “And there it is! Man, this is exciting! I can’t wait to be done with high school! Just think about all the freedom we’ll have in college…” Link drifted off and his eyes glossed over, no doubt enjoying some wild fantasy of college parties and sorority girls, Rhett thought bitterly. He forced a smile, silently praying Link wouldn’t pick up on his false enthusiasm.


End file.
